This project proposes the use of the Supercluster II at the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center to aid in the study of the organization of information in human prefrontal cortex (PFC). This will be done through the processing and analysis of images of cortical activation acquired using functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI). There are three computationally intensive primary stages in this processing: the reconstruction of the images from their native Fourier space, the alignment of sets of images, and the statistical analysis of the resulting sets. The parallel architecture of the Supercluster II will be exploited to lower overall analysis time. A master/slave code architecture using the Parallel Virtual Machine library for message passing will be executed in this environment to accomplish these stages of processing.